pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Angel of Médium/Capítulo 14
Desperté en una cálida y cómoda cama.Parece que después de tanto llorar y maldecir y esos rollos,me dormí o algo.No sé manejar crisis como esta,en todo caso,por que a mi me parecía demasiado grande o por que simplemente, nunca había tenido problemas de amistades grandes,como ya he dicho varias veces. Intenté abrir los ojos varias veces,pero, joder, me pesaban un montonazo. Los volví a cerrar.Al cabo de un rato,los volví a abrir, menos cansados.Una grata sorpresa me esperaba.¿Sería que todo había sido un sueño? -Hola, me alegra que estés bien, Angiw...¿Estás despierta...? -Una extraña, pero increíblemente reconocible voz me ayudaba a despertarme...Dandome cachetazos en la cara. -¡Pero hombre,quita! - Le aparté. - ...Anda.Mira quién está aquí. Adrián Meheruborizadoporprimeravezenmivida Ysoyunmetepeleasgritón. -Haha, que graciosa. -Dijo sarcásticamente, Adri estaba bien,me alegraba un montón. -...¿Me puedes decir que carajo hago con una bola se hielo en la cabeza? -Te encontré en la sala dónde estábamos dormida. Volví para decir un Lo siento, pero Lydia no estabas y tú roncabas...¿con lágrimas en los ojos? -Es...largo de explicar.¿Cuándo has encontrado esta sala? -Le pregunté curiosa.Me temía una cosa muy mala y nada desagradable de dónde estuvo toda la noche. -La encontré curioseando antes de volver.Es elegante,grande, y la cama es cómoda, ¿verdad? Ay Dios mioh. -¿C-cómo lo sabes? -pregunté ruborizada. -Eh,eh,no malpienses,señorita.La probé antes de volver a por vosotras.Por cierto,¿dónde está la gruñona? Fiú. -¿Gruñona? Ah,¿Lydia, dices? -Qué bonito mote que le había puesto. - No lo sé,se fue por el pasillo contrario al tuyo. -¡Ja!, de todos los que había y se va por uno que es contrario al mío.Es inteligente a rabiar. -No la culpes, se estúpidiza cuando pelea. -Descansa un poco, iré a investigar mientras. -Me dijo con una dulce voz casi maternal. -No me lo digas dos veces. -Me dormí al instante. Bueno,en realidad,no podía dormir.En cuanto Adri cerró la puerta me levanté. La habitación tenía una estantería llena de libros que parecían interesantes.Cada uno tenía un título intrigante y una portada preciosa.Aunque no se debe juzgar por la portada, pero es que eran ... increíbles. El hechizo del Amanecer , Sangre de fuego azul , Pirámides volcadas al infierno ...Me daba por leer,pero no sé si se podía,asi que mejor dejé los libros donde estaban. Había una bonita mesa y una mecedora para sentarse a leer.Tal vez le pregunte a Adri cuando venga sobre los libros.Había uno que vi en la mesa, La historia del fuerte maldito .Pensé que en cuanto a fuerte,se referiría al castillo,ya que tiene un poco aspecto defensivo... Tal vez en el libro explique algo de este sitio...Tal vez...¡Tal vez en el libro vengan las respuestas de por qué estamos aquí y para qué hemos venido! Pero no debía,los libros no eran míos, no debía tocarlos...Pero,joder, no me resisto... Léelo -What the fuck? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Lee el libro -¿Quién habla? Hallooooooow? Lee -Qué...lol.¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y esa voz? Decía lee ... leer qué, ¿el libro? Sabía que tenía algo que ver.Ahora mismo lo miraré. Me acerqué de nuevo a la mesa y cogí el libro.A diferencia de los demás, no tenía polvo y parecía nuevo.Tal vez Adri lo leyó. Abri por la primera página. Dedicado a todo residente del castillo y.... Espera,esa es la página de agradecimientos...A ver si esta página es la buena, es que a veces me confundo, coño... Capítulo 1 : No ser alguien del montón Oh,ya me gustaba ese libro.Aun que yo me llamaba alguien del montón a mi misma,tal vez dijera algo útil sobre como escapar de aquí. Ser especial, diferente y contar con una compañía exacta pero diferente.Ese es el primer paso que los Ángeles Guardianes dan a partir de los 15 años humanos... Categoría:Liza's Productions Categoría:AOM Categoría:Capítulos de AOM Categoría:Capi 14 Categoría:Capítulo